clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Stem
Eric Stem is a Senior (Grade 12) at Clearwater High School. He was a recurring character during the first season but has been a regular character since the second. He can be aggressive and very protective of his friends, but also very caring and sweet. Known to get into many fights as a freshman, he soon toned down after forming a relationship with the love of his life, Abby Ulmer. His storyline during the third and fourth seasons primarily focuses on the problems caused after becoming enemies with the leader of a gang in town and the danger that pursues after including Abby joining to keep Eric safe, her being framed for the whole gang, and their subsequent attempt to leave town and get away after being targeted by a drug cartel. It ended with Abby being killed and Eric finding out it was his own brother who planned her death. In the sixth season, his family runs into severe financial issues and almost lose their home. In order to help, Eric sells his car and later gets into escorting. He ends up taking it a step further and prostitutes himself for money, which works in his favor since this money helps his family keep their house, but loses the affections of his potential girlfriend, Victoria. He starts dating one of his clients, who is married, but things end violently when her husband beats Eric almost to death. Following this, Eric quits escorting and tries to focus on his future. He also forms a relationship with his long-time friend Peyton Valentine. He is best friends with Dex Smith, Scott Taylor, and Keith Rossen and good friends with Sophie Clark, Brad Craymer, Danielle Hooper, Caylee Daniels, Alicia Borden, Victoria Hayes, and Jamie Stellar. He was enemies with Ethan Webber, but is now on good terms with him along with former enemy Blake Sommer. He is enemies with his brother, Justin Stem and Jarrod Keppler. He is portrayed by Ross Lynch. Character History Season 1 In Keep Holding On, Eric is first seen running in to help Brad when he sees Ethan punch him. He quickly interjects and punches Ethan in the gut, knocking him to the ground. He asks what Brad was going on, and Brad tells him that Ethan thought he could take him down. He then follows Brad and Danielle as they leave before someone sees went down. In Radar, he is with Abby, Leah, Brad, and Sophie talking about having a party, but doesn't want to have it at his house. He leaves with everyone else once Devon starts acting creepy towards Sophie. In You Da One, Eric walks up to Danielle and apologizes for her breakup with Brad. She asks him if Brad sent him to check on her, and Eric tells her he didn't. Danielle explains that she just assumed since Eric and Brad are like brothers, he might have sent Eric to spy on her. Eric instead tells her he likes her and wasn't going to say anything while her and Brad were dating, but now that they've broken up he wants to know if she would be his girl. Danielle is very surprised by this and tells him that she'll have to get back to him, so he tells her to text him. She ends up getting back with Brad by the end of the episode. In Dancing On My Own (1), he is at homecoming and approaches Sophie, asking if they can talk outside. He tells her that Jamie asked him to keep an eye on her since she's trying to score with someone and he's curious as to who it is. Sophie is shocked that Jamie would do that and admits to Eric that it's a she. Eric is shocked by this and promises not to tell anyone when she admits to having a crush on Abby. He asks her if she's a lesbian, and she explains that she's not sure what she is, but she doesn't have to figure it out right now. Eric asks her if she's going to make a move, and Sophie asks him if he thinks she should. He admits to not knowing how she would react, saying Abby has never mentioned liking girls to him. Abby suddenly interrupts them and asks what they're talking about, and Eric covers for Sophie and says they're talking about how people are hooking up in the bathroom and crazy stuff happens at dances. Abby then pulls Sophie onto the dance floor and Eric winks at Sophie, a sign to make a move. He later gives Sophie a thumbs up as she and Abby leave the dance alone together. In Dancing On My Own (2), he is talking to Brad at the dance and when Ethan refers to Brad as "baby daddy" and tells him he knocked up Danielle, Eric is shocked. He finds Sophie after the dance and asks her what happened, since Abby texted him and told him she got a week's suspension. Sophie admits they got caught in their underwear making out in a closet and Eric is very excited to hear this news. He asks her if it was awesome, and after she admits it was, he mentions it's too bad she's now suspended. Sophie mentions that her mother is going to hear about it, and Eric admits he's happy he isn't going to be present for that talk. Sophie says her mom is going to think she's a lesbian, and Eric again asks her if she is. Sophie still says she's not sure, and just knows she enjoyed kissing Abby. Eric tells her she has time to figure it out and lets Sophie know Abby is in the front of the school calling her mom, telling Sophie to hang in there during her suspension before she leaves. In Give Me All Your Luvin', he is smoking outside the school with Abby and Scott and when Sophie takes Abby away to talk, Abby gives her cigarette to Eric to watch, which he smokes. Abby then admits to Sophie that her and Eric have a little fling going. Ethan approaches Eric, Scott, and Abby later and when Ethan is upset to hear Sophie, who he is dating, is trying to kiss girls, Eric tells him that sucks. In Force A Smile (1), Moon tells Eric that it's not true, but if anyone asks, Scott has a crush on him. Eric is confused as to why she's telling him this, but agrees to go along with it. In Force A Smile (2), Ethan tells him that Sophie cheated on him with a girl to turn him against Sophie, which works, as Eric calls Sophie a whore. Season 2 In Settle Down, he and Keith are playing video games and are both bored. They want to do something fun before school starts up again after winter break and Eric suggests they go to his brother's party. After convincing Keith, who didn't want to go, Eric is very excited. At the party, Eric warns him that he could get drunk and grabs a beer. Ethan comes and tries to talk to them, but Eric is still holding a grudge against him and tells Keith to stay away from him. Later on, Eric is more drunk and his brother, Justin, starts making homophobic remarks at Keith. Eric doesn't do anything to stop it and laughs when Justin throws beer all over Keith. When Keith returns with Ethan, Eric is mad that Keith talked to him after Eric told him not to, but Keith tells him Ethan is being a better friend than he is. Justin decides to go streaking and Eric decides to go with him as well. While they are both stripping, Keith tells Eric not to go and Eric retaliates with a homophobic remark, making Keith leave to go cry and go home. While he and Justin are streaking, they are stopped by the cops. Since he was with an adult, Eric gets off fine and Justin is placed with all the punishment. Eric realizes he was horrible to Keith and goes to his house to apologize. Keith accepts his apology and they plan to spend the rest of break having fun, but not at parties. In Sweet Nothing, Scott is surprised to see Eric has joined FilmFridayz and he tells Scott that Brad convinced him to join. Caylee later interrupts his and Liam's conversation and asks if she can talk to Liam. Eric politely says yes and walks away. In Knock 'Em Out, Dex is looking for girl advice from Eric since he always has their attention and Eric says to hang around where girls normally would. Dex then bumps into Sophie and they start up a conversation. Dex immediately tells Eric afterwards that he likes her and Eric warns him about her, telling him about all the drama she started last semester. Dex doesn't care and goes off to talk to her anyway. In Young Blood, Keith is discouraged that Hank left him for an older guy, so to cheer him up Eric invites him to sleep over that night. Keith jokes about inviting a gay guy to sleep over, but Eric tells him that he's not creeped out by gay guys. Keith agrees to sleepover, revealing that he indeed does like Eric. At lunch, Eric starts playfully flirting with Keith by rubbing his arm and winking at him, alluding that they could have sex at the sleepover. Thinking that Eric is serious, Keith flips out and tells Chloe that he thinks Eric actually likes him back. At Eric's house, he and Keith are playing video games and Eric takes off his shirt when the house gets too hot. He jokes and tells Keith he can stare at his body if he wants, not knowing that Keith is actually checking him out. After they are done playing, Eric sits down close to Keith and asks him what he wants to do. Thinking Eric wants him to make a move, Keith kisses Eric who jumps up and tells him that he's not into guys, just that he's comfortable around Keith. Keith is embarrassed and runs out of the house leaving Eric feeling bad about the situation. Eric apologizes the next day for leading Keith on with his jokes and says that he still wants to be friends. They fist pump and Eric tells Keith he'll see him at lunch before walking off. In Hurts Like Heaven, Eric is at Jeremy's party and asks him how he's doing after hearing that Julia is pregnant with his baby. In Cough Syrup, he comforts Caylee after Jarrod makes fun of her weight and tells her that he wants to punch him in the face. At lunch, Dex sits by Eric for advice regarding his relationship with Sophie and tells him that he's sick of her acting depressing constantly and blaming her mistakes on everyone else. Eric tells him that she hurt a lot of his friends which is why he doesn't like her and that Dex shouldn't stay with her if she's going to rub off on him and he needs to figure out if she's worth it. In Kiss With A Fist, he is concerned when Keith reveals he is dating a 19 year old and tries to tell him that a 19 year old just wants sex and if they do it, it would be considered statutory rape. He asks Chloe what they should do to help him and decides that they should let him learn this lesson on his own. When Ethan returns to his lunch table, he still has a lot of hate towards him and makes many rude comments which sets Ethan off, threatening to beat him up. Eric retaliates and says that he would beat him up again, but Ethan leaves instead. Caylee yells at him, but Eric says that he's not a good guy and doesn't think he's changed. He helps out Keith after he thinks he has an STD by staying in the bathroom with him while he takes it. Eric is proud that Keith learned from his mistake and is happy for him when the test is negative. When Chloe sees the test and Keith lies and says it's Scott's, Eric does not approve since Scott is also his friend and leaves before he gets too involved. In Panic Station (2), Eric tries to invite Dex over to spend the night, but Dex is busy comforting Sophie. Eric has enough of being pushed to the side because of Dex's girlfriend and tells him that Dex is his best friend and he's sick of seeing Dex treated like shit by Sophie. He then tells Dex to leave him alone until he realizes that. He comforts Dex after he dumps Sophie which causes her to attempt suicide. He then realizes just how messed up Dex is and promises to help him through it. In 21 Guns (1), he is at Jamie and Jeremy's housewarming party when Jeremy grabs him and tells him to clear everyone out after hearing Jamie's mom attempted suicide and that they needed to leave ASAP. Eric agrees to do so. In 21 Guns (2), Eric tries to explain to Moon that her mom needs help following her suicide attempt. Eric is then watching Dex with Scott and talk about how they should help him. Eric tries to talk to him and tells him to talk to him if he needs anything, but Dex doesn't say much. He later finds Dex trying to fight a guy and Scott holding him back and breaks it up, telling the guy that he'll tape his balls to his ass after he makes a homophobic remark towards Scott. Once the guy leaves, Eric asks Dex what's wrong since he never fights and Dex defends himself by saying he's changed before walking off. Scott asks Eric if he knows why Dex is upset and Eric says that he does and has a plan to help him out. Eric sits next to Dex and asks him if it's Sophie that has him upset. Dex starts crying and says that he can't stand the guilt of being the one that caused Sophie to attempt suicide. Eric holds him as he cries and tries to tell him that she was messed up before Dex and her started dating and he helped her from trying suicide sooner. He tells Dex that he's a good person unlike her after Dex is scared he'll turn out like her. To help him out, he and Scott take Dex to the hospital where Sophie is being held and has Dex talk to her about what happened. When Scott and Dex start to leave afterwards, he hangs back and talks to Sophie alone, saying she has no clue how bad she messed him up. Sophie says that if she had to suffer, then he had to as well and Eric calls her a cunt for it. He leaves after telling her that he hopes she has to suffer ten times as bad as Dex did. In Won't Go Home Without You, he tells Olivia at lunch that everyone is a little annoyed of her constantly talking about her boyfriend. He later goes to the bathroom while Ethan is having a PTSD episode. Ethan thinks that Eric is Devon and punches him. Eric has no clue and won't take it, so he punches Ethan back, but he smashes his head on the sink hard. Eric doesn't want to get caught and quickly runs off. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships [[Abby Ulmer|'Abby Ulmer']] Main Article: Abby-Eric Relationship *Start Up: Hurricane (226) *Break Up: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked (2) (412) **Reason: Abby was shot and killed by a gang member. [[Susan Mackey|'Susan Mackey']] * Start Up: 3 Months Prior to Homewrecker (705) * Break Up: Look What You Made Me Do (716) ** Reason: Eric was attacked by her husband. Peyton Valentine Main Article: Eric-Peyton Relationship * Start Up: All I Want For Christmas is You (2) (724) Trivia *Eric is one of the 14 characters to appear in 100 episodes or more. *He is one of the 8 characters to appear in every episode of a season along with Alicia, Danielle, Ethan, Sophie, Scott, Peyton, and Eliza. *He has had a total of 18 plots. *Eric lost his virginity to Abby at the end of his freshman year of high school. *He is the first main character to go streaking. *He played the bass in the band Rave Repellent. *He has a key to Scott and Dex's apartment. *He is the second character to become an escort, the first was Victoria. Quotes *"What the hell?" (First Line) *"Oh…some people are hooking up in the bathroom." *"What’s up, baby daddy?" *"I’m not one of those guys who gets creeped out over gays just because they like guys and I’m a guy." *"You can stare at my body in wonder if you please." *"Nothing would make me happier than beating his face in with my fist." *"Yeah, well I’m your best friend. So stop treating me like shit and her like the queen. She’s no queen…she’s a manipulative bitch. Call me when you finally get a reality check." *"I hope one day, you have to suffer ten times harder than Dex had to…" Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Seniors Category:Rave Repellent Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8